Little Dreamers
by ShootingStar911
Summary: It take's something so small. To explain something so big.


Jesse St James was awoken to large green eyes boring into his own, he blinks fuzzily before registering what is happening around him.

"Natalie, what are you doing up so early?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and staring at the small girl that is sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him.

Her dark curls are messy from her sleep yet her eyes are wide awake. She bites her lip and looks down.

"Barnaby won't wake up." She says quietly and Jesse sits up staring at his daughter.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" He asks and the girl frowns, it's identical to the woman's sleeping next to him.

"I've tried tapping the glass and feeding him but he _still_ won't wake up." Jesse nudges Rachel who mumbles something but opens her eyes, she looks at the little girl on the bed and frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. Natalie is never up this early; especially on a Sunday.

"Barnaby won't wake up." She informs Rachel, who's eyes widen and she shares a unsure glance at Jesse.

"I was going to take him to watch Spongebob with me but he is still sleeping." She explains. Rachel glances at Jesse once more and sits up.

"Come see." She says, taking Jesse's hand who climbs out of the bed and starts walking towards their daughter's room. Rachel close behind them.

They reach the light pink room and Jesse walks in with their daughter, towards the glass fish bowl where her beloved fish Barnaby rests.

Jesse inspects the fish tank and takes in a deep sigh when he sees the goldfish floating lifelessly atop the water. Rachel bites her lip and watches as Jesse leans down to Natalie's level; Natalie is staring intensely at the fish tank.

Rachel sucks in a breath. She knows this is going to be hard. Their daughter adored that fish, often she would come home and find her sitting in front of the television talking joyfully to her gold fish, she fed him religiously every day after school and always sang good night to him with either Jesse or Rachel.

"Can you wake him up daddy, he always listens to you." Natalie says, smiling brightly to her father. Who runs a hand through his messy curls, he glances at Rachel, who in returns shrugs her shoulders helplessly.

"Sweetheart, I can't wake Barnaby." He says quietly, taking both her tiny hands in his own. Natalie scowls at this statement.

"And _why not_?" Rachel bites back a smile. Their daughter has definitely inherited their dramatic side. Not like she really had a chance anyways.

"Well Barnaby was very old you see and when fishes get old they go to heaven."

Rachel watches as their daughter's eyes well up with tears "so he isn't waking up?" she asks sceptically, glancing once more at the fish tank.

"No baby." Jesse says quietly. Rachel bites back her own tears, she had always been extremely emotional when it came to their daughter.

"Is it because I didn't feed him enough?"

"No you took very, _very_ good care of him. He had a very happy life, but you see, when fishes get old they _have_ to go to heaven."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for them to go. I know that Barnaby wouldn't have wanted to leave your side and he was very sad about having to leave you but it was his time."

Natalie looks around dazedly for a moment before looking at Jesse once more "do you think he is happier in heaven?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that sweetheart but I know for a fact that Barnaby is no doubt watching over you and he would want you to be happy, he wasn't a sad fish remember?"

"No, he always enjoyed watching Spongebob with me." She says quietly.

"We can bury him if you want?" Jesse asks, glancing at Rachel who gives him an encouraging smile.

"He would like that, we can bury him with a picture of Patrick, that was his favourite character." Natalie informs them boldly.

Jesse glances at Rachel once more who smiles at the both of them.

* * *

They all stand around the small hole that Jesse had dug up in the garden on their terrace. They were wearing bright blue since it was Barnaby's favourite colour as Natalie informs them.

"You can say a few words for Barnaby if you want." Rachel says as she places the small shoebox in the hole, a picture of Patrick placed on it surrounded by gold stars. Natalie had decorated the box herself.

"Barnaby, you were the best fishy that I could ask for. You always liked to watch TV with me and your favourite show was Spongebob like mine. I always miss you but daddy told me that you are in heaven now and that it is a better place and daddy never lies to me. I will miss you heaps and I've put a picture of Patrick on your box so you can take him to heaven with you and so you will never forget me." Jesse places an arm around their small daughter as she stares at the box in the ground.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." He whispers quietly and Natalie sighs before taking in a deep breath.

"He won't go hungry will he? We forgot to put his food in with him." She asks and Jesse shakes his head.

"No Barnaby has all the food he wants now." He explains gently and Natalie nods her head, her dark curls bouncing slightly.

She looks up at Rachel with big eyes and takes her mother's hand.

"Mummy, can I get a puppy now?" Is all she asks.  


* * *

**So what did you think? I decided to write a rather fluffly piece from the angst that is out there surrounding St. Berry.  
I love the idea of them having a child together, especially a little girl. You know she would be alot to handle, just look at her parents!  
**


End file.
